


The Next Line

by crutchietastic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, it's a party ya'll, there's a fetus, there's a mention of sex but i didn't go into detail because no one needs to know about that, there's fainting, there's stomach pains, unless you're into that in which case i would suggest finding a nice smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchietastic/pseuds/crutchietastic
Summary: (y/n) is in an arranged marriage to Armitage Hux. Neither of them find this situtation ideal. However, someone tells Hux that you'd be chill with having his kid.





	The Next Line

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this.

Although Hux had apparently warmed up more to the idea after being told that you were willing to bare him an heir - something you'd never agreed to. The wedding wasn't anything big. A few of your closer family and court members, as well as the higher ranking First Order members were the only ones who witnessed the brief vows exchanged between the two of you. They had been rather dull sounding anyways. Not that you could blame either you or Hux, you two had only met a few days prior and had spent no time together alone. Even though it wasn't the ideal situation, you had made the best of it. You and Hux were friendly to each other. After much (uncomfortable) prodding from Hux's superiors and your mother you had consummated the marriage. It hadn't been as awkward as you had thought it was going to be. Sure, you didn't know how to take your clothes off and Hux was awful at any kind of foreplay, but all awkward tension had been wiped away as soon as you saw each other. Nothing in your life measured up to the surge of affection you felt for Artimage Hux as he gazed in awe at your body.  
"You're beautiful." He'd whispered. You felt your cheeks go warm, trying so hard to think of something to say. But nothing came to mind. So you kissed him and everything past that had been a blur. You'd even felt him kiss the top of your head before he went to his station the next day. That had been a few weeks ago.  
"Ready to go?" You jumped as you were pulled away from your thoughts. Your husband stood in the doorway, one eyebrow raised. You nodded, raising from your spot in front of the mirror. You snuck one last glance at your face before joining Hux's side. "Are you feeling alright enough to go? You don't have to attend if your pains are too awful."  
Lately you'd been having terrible, near violent stomach pains. They'd been so bad that you hadn't been able to get out of bed the other day. You weren't going to tell Hux about this, not wanting to bother him if it was just your female troubles (which were just as horrible, but not really something you'd want to discuss with a First Order General), but you'd woken up in the middle of the resting hours, bawling they hurt so bad. Since then, Hux had been wary of everything you did. He couldn't explain the emotion that had washed over him when he woke up to your crying. He just had a sudden urge to protect you. To make whatever was upsetting you go away. This was your first time going to the annual Officer's Ball. A party that the First Order hosted every year. In previous years, your parents had attended. It was a big deal, something you'd been looking forward to since your teenage years. You weren't missing it because you had a stomach bug. He lead you to the hall that Supreme Leader Snoke usually resided in. When you entered, you almost had to gasp. The normally dark room was filled with light and people. Hux chuckled at your double take. "It is rather impressive, isn't it."  
"Yes, it is. It's also... I don't mean to be insulting... but it's also rather odd." You commented, fixing the strap of your green dress. Hux raised an eyebrow at you. "Well, I mean, this room is usually rather intimidating. It's not usually this light and I don't see any of those red guards. Not that I'm complaining about that, they always throw me off."  
Again, Hux couldn't help but chuckle. In all honesty, he agreed. The red guards seemed rather unnecessary. "Try to not think about it too much, dear."  
Most of the night had gone wonderfully. Hux, as it turned out, was an excellent dancer - although it had been more of a sway. Captain Phasma was very lovely without the helmet. Kylo Ren still frightened you, but his face was a little easier on the eyes than you'd imagined. You still thought that Hux was the most attractive man there though. You also couldn't get out of your head that he'd called you dear. You were pretty sure that that had been the first time he'd called you any sort of pet name.  
About 50 minutes before the party was planned to disburse, you began to feel slightly overwhelmed. Suddenly the people seemed like they were too close together. You felt uncomfortable. You tried to just on Hux, but it was getting difficult to formulate what he was saying. His orange eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern.  
"Are you alright, (y/n)?" He asked, a little quieter than his previous conversation. You nodded slowly, unsure of your answer. Now one eyebrow was cocked. "Is it your stomach?"  
You shook your head. The only pain that bothered from your stomach was an uneasy feeling. Like something was being twisted in your gut.  
"I feel really anxious." You replied, leaning your head against his shoulder. You felt him rub your lower back gently.  
"We can leave if you want." He offered.  
"You wouldn't mind?" You looked back at him. You would have thought he'd have made you stick it out. He shook his head and began leading you out of the party. Neither of you said anything as you walked back to your room. It wasn't awkward, and you weren't sure you could say anything without stumbling on your words. Not with the way Hux had his arm around your shoulders. It was a more casual type of imtamcy that he had hadn't ventured into. Public displays of affection and all that. 

As soon as you reached your quarters, you switched to your pajamas while Hux made you some tea. You stared down into your mug, swirling the drink around a little. You glanced up, feeling his eyes watching you.  
"Are you okay?" He repeated the same question from earlier. You blinked, trying to wrap your head around what he'd just said. Then it hit you as he opened his mouth to say it again.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm okay. I just got a little stressed back there, I haven't been around a large crowd like that in a while, I guess I was feeling flustered." You rambled, standing up to put your cup by the sink. You stopped, frowning when you realized that you hadn't even touched it yet. You started to say something. Then you fainted.


End file.
